Wounded Soul
by UraharaXD
Summary: There is a new student in school Named Hakura and Ichigo is just glad to know that she doesnt have a crazy relation with the Soul Society untill he discovers her secret... OC First Fanfic Rated T for swearing and future voilence.
1. Prologue

**My first fanfic. Please Enjoy.**

Fighting. The sounds of it fill the air around the Seireitei. Hollows and swords and screaming, yelling, and crashing echo through the forest. The world seems like its mourning. The grey sky, small drizzle, and dark forest doesn't help lift the mood. Neither does the fact that it's almost night and the hidden sun is nearing setting time. No one knew that what is coming next would change the lives of many drastically.

Closer to the battle scene the fourth squad aid and relief units are running around. They scampered around, yelling for help, or stretchers, or reporting to the wounded. Countless wounded soul reapers and the bodies of dead hollows were still fading away. They filled a portion of the field. The occasional arm or leg was found all around on the ground, the owners nowhere to be seen. The wounded 2nd , 5th, and 11th squad members stayed put on the ground. They looked in awe at their comrades. The busy forth squad members continued to tend to the wounds of the soul reapers. Fights after fight, the hollows were slowly decreasing, leaving only the biggest towards the center of the armada. The 2nd, 5th, and 11th squad members started anxiously muttering rumors about the squad captains and the seated officers arriving soon. A ripple in the wounded crowed began as the captains of the squads showed up, rushing headfirst into battle, the seated officers behind them. "Look! Captain Soi Fon of 2nd Squad, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of 11th Squad, and Captain Haruka of 5th Squad have arrived! We're Saved!" someone shouted.

Along with the captains, ten seated officers fallowed behind them, all rushing on the Reishi that they have gathered beneath their feet. Taking the lead was Kenpachi, then Haruka and last Soi Fon. The seated officers ran to the other hollows leaving the big ones to the captains. More and more rapidly, the hollows started disappearing. Over by the large hollows, Kenpachi and Haruka were arguing over who was fighting what.

"Lay off it Kenpachi!" Haruka laughed. "You can't have this one, he's much too strong!" she teased, shoving him out of the way to slice through the hollow's head.

"But he looks stronger! Do you want me to cut you to pieces?" Kenpachi threatened, cutting through another hollow. "Soi Fon ran off to kill other hollows so it's just us now!" he licked his lips. "Maybe one of the hollows is strong enough to give me a fight!" he continued.

"Who knows?" Haruka laughed. "They all look pretty weak." She continued fighting, a hollow turned towards her, reaching up at her to hit her out of the air. With little effort, she cut its arm off then flipped and landed on its mask cutting it in two. "Damn, these hollows are weak!" she snickered, jumping onto another cutting it in two.

"Look out!" Soi Fon yelled, as she pointed her bloodstained sword at the sky, where a crack opened in the sky and continued to open. All the hollows stopped to look. The sky started cracking like if someone threw a baseball at a window. Four giant fingers poked through and grabbed the sides, pulling the crack open.

"It's a menos!" someone shrieked. Kenpachi and Haruka turned to look. Kenpachi licked his lips again.

"HE'S MINE!" Both Kenpachi and Haruka yelled, dashing forward swords gripped tightly in their hands. Haruka ran forward swinging her sword to cut its fingers. Blood flowed out of its fingers as if someone had turned on a faucet. It roared in rage, cutting through the air with its hands to hit Captain Haruka. She dodged and cut off its arms. Too shallow. The menos roared with rage and pain, charging a cero.

"Look what you did, Haruka" Kenpachi yelled. "It's going to fire a cero." He muttered, charging in at its other hand. Haruka's sword was stuck in the menos's flesh.

"Move!" she whispered loudly, now starting to panic. A point-blank cero would definitely end her life. The menos turned its head to Soi Fon, who was coming up behind the menos to deliver the final blow. Haruka tugged her sword, finally freeing her zanpakuto. She jumped to avoid a hollow that came to the menos's help. Unfortunately, the hollow slashed her down the neck and chest before she could dodge. The force was so powerful that Haruka fell out of the sky onto the ground.

"Fool!" Kenpachi yelled, swinging his sword to cut off the menos's arm, and then watching it fall after Haruka. Still falling out of control, Haruka noticed that the ground was getting closer. The crowd of wounded soul reapers watched, waiting for Captain Haruka to get up, flinching as she hit the ground hard, sending up a cloud of dust on impact. Soi Fon looked down.

"What does she think she's doing?" Soi Fon yelled angrily, dodging the menos's nose. "It's time to finish this!" she yelled, bringing her sword down on the smartcar sized mask. She yelled out a battle cry, making sure it's head was split in two. Kenpachi looked up at Soi Fon.

"I do believe that was mine." He said, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Whatever." She said, looking down at where Captain Haruka fell. "She hasn't gotten up yet, we should make sure she's alright."

"Fine. Whatever you want to do." Kenpachi said, as he descended from the sky followed by Soi Fon.

Haruka gasped, realizing that the impact didn't kill her. "Only wounded." She whispered. Remembering what just happened, she felt her throat, realizing the skin-like cloth that was around her neck was missing, showing a small, hollow hole. Crap. Where was the cloth that shielded her from being killed like the normal hollows? She got up, her legs rocking a bit as she regained her balance. She looked up, seeing it drift slowly to the ground. With a shocking realization, she saw the other captains descending as well. She began to run to the forest.

Soi Fon looked down at Haruka. Was that a hole in her neck? How is she still living? Unless. "STOP!" she shouted, using flash step to grab Haruka, Kenpachi following. Haruka struggled, trying to get Soi Fon off.

"Let me go!" Haruka yelled, being forced on her stomach. Soi Fon held her down with a foot, Kenpachi arriving in time to help.

"What do we got here?" he smirked, has he watched Soi Fon hold Haruka down.

"It's not what you think!" Haruka said, hoping to convince them to let go. "I can explain!" She pleaded.

"Explain the fact that you are a traitor?" Soi Fon hissed, holding her sword to Haruka's throat. Starting to panic, Haruka kicked Soi Fon in the back of the leg making her go of. Haruka rolled then got to her feet. She disappeared, then reappeared a moment later in the forest. Soi Fon and Kenpachi gave chase, almost like wolves.

"Stop!" Haruka pleaded as she ran on, slowed by her wounds. Her head pounded. It was all happening so fast. I have one choice, though it will make me look like a traitor. She thought Oh, well. Soi Fon and Kenpachi were closing in for the kill.

"GET BACK HERE DEMI HOLLOW SCUM! LET ME SLICE YOU IN TWO!" Kenpachi shouted, waving his sword wildly.

"Barbarian." Haruka said at the same time as Soi Fon, pissing her off even more.

"What?" Kenpachi mumbled obviously not getting why Soi Fon, now gaining on Haruka; His sword just at her back.

"Garganta!" She shouted, opening a small crack in the air, just as Kenpachi swung his sword down her back, causing her to stumble inside. In a swirling torrent, it closed with a crack. The leaves started settling just as night began, and the moon started to take the sun's place. Rain began to fall heavily. Kenpachi lowered his sword, the blood dripping down.

"She's gone." He muttered, disappointed. He flicked his sword, the blood from Haruka spraying off it.

"We need to report this to the Head Captain Yamamoto" Soi Fon said, sheathing her sword. "The 13 Court Guard Squads just lost a captain for being a traitor." She said. "Come on, let's go." She said turning, not waiting for Kenpachi as she walked away. Kenpachi frowned, fallowing Soi Fon. The sky continued to grieve heavily, making large pools everywhere. And so the twisted game of fate has begun.

**So there you go. I should update soon, :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you all for eading and reviewing! You're all so kind :')**

**please keep up the reviews!**

* * *

My name is Haruka. I don't bother with last names. I don't have one. I don't need one, unless I'm writing important documents. You'll probably learn my last name later. Right now all you need to know is that I'm an ex. An ex soul reaper to be exact. There are tons of ex soul reapers. That's all you need to know. My hair is dark blue. It goes down to my chin and ends in small un-proportional spikes. I'm five foot six inches and I love dark cloths. Lately, I've come out of hiding and I'm living in the world of living, like a real person. I've been in hiding for 100 years, but only recently I've come out of hiding. Yes, I said 100 years. Soul reapers live a long time, and I mean it. To humans, I look like a regular 15 or 16 year old high school girl, but because soul reapers live a long time, I'm like, 10 times of your life times. Enough right now though. I'm kind of in a situation.

It's nighttime, very little street lights around. You're probably thinking some strange "what is she doing out at night?" thought but let me tell you, it's not what you think. I was on my way home from the super market when I encountered a considerably small hollow in the park. Whoopee dooo. You're also probably thinking "what's wrong? You can kick his ass right?" well, actually I'm stuck in my gigai because I made the worst mistake possible and I forgot Soul Candy, the small candy like things that allow you to get out of your body or gigai if you find yourself in a situation like I am. Anyway, here I am, alone in the park with no one but a hollow for company. A soul hungry demon. I might have forgotten to tell you that I was pinned under its hand, lying on the ground. Yah, I was caught off guard this time. Really off guard.

I gasped, suddenly I had a great idea. His hand was right next to my face, so I might be able to reach my face out and-CHOMP. I bit deep into his hand, causing him to roar in fiery. I do believe the hollow is a guy anyway. I don't really care. Most the hollows I encounter are "Hes" unless they have a really feminism look to them. Even then, I might still call them "Hes". And like I said before, I don't give a damn what gender they are because they are really annoying. Anything annoying I don't care about. Like ants, or spiders, or little kids.

Anyway, back to the topic. He roared like crazy, letting me go at in an instant. "Take that you bag of shit!" I yelled at him, flipping in air, landing on my feet. I turned around, charging at it. I jumped up and kicked it really hard in the face. "HA!" I laughed at him. Before I can hit him again, a wave of spiritual pressure hits me. Two names come to my mind. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia Kuchiki." I murmured. I heard those names when I lived alone in an abandoned building, with nothing better to do but watch the Soul Society's news. Rukia was arrested for some petty crime while Ichigo was some sort of a savior Ryoka who helped the Soul Society find out the traitor Aizen Sosuke. What a pain.

Before that damn hollow could turn around, I jump back and dash over to my groceries and grab all three bags. By the time I left the park, the hollow was after the two soul reapers who just have arrived. Good. Let them deal with it. As I run home, I relies I probably have a lack in socialness and I need to get that checked out. That last person I really had a conversation with wasn't the "paper or plastic" cashier because of the endless "oh I see you bought the cheese sticks. And the apples are a good choice too." I don't consider those kinds of comments as "socialization". The last person I had a conversation with was Kisuke Urahara.

I ran, far to my appartment just thinking about the soul reapers. I heard the name Kurosaki before, something about a hospital that his father ran. I put two and two together. His dad runs a hospital and is probably living, and Ichigo is a "Substitute Soul Reaper" so he's probably also living. I dont know what it is, but im slightly interested in finding out more about him. The soul society obvoisly thinks he is important, and i want to know why. He must go to school around here, so i just might go. God, I am an idiot some times, but not this time! First, i needed to ask Kisuke some things to help me.

* * *

**dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh mai gosh, thank you wonder people for leaving such awesome reviews! Please keep e'm coming :D**

**sorry for the late update, I'll try to update sooner next time**

**disclaimer on profile**

* * *

As I run, my brain is sprinting. I continuously think of things I'll need. The street lights blaze in my peripheral vision, and the building blend into the scenery. I'm breathing hard already, probably halfway to Kisuke's shop. Damn, it's so far away. I can tell, because even though I'm in a gigai, I'm still strong and fast. I decide to stop by my house and grab a snack. If I don't, Kisuke is sure to try to sell me some shit or other just because. I turn a sharp right and head to my apartment complex. I pull out my keys as soon as I see my building. I only have three keys, so I don't need to cry over finding the key. I shunpo over to the door step, not wanting to waste time. I pull out the right key and stick it in the lock turning the door and stepping in. I'm panting as I get in. _ 'Now I can rest _I think to myself, stumbling over to fridge. I open the door and grab the nearest snack, a mozzarella cheese stick. Humans call food weird things. Two slices of bread with a filling in between is called a sandwich. I would like to not think about where it originated.

I struggle to open the damn thing. I angrily threw the cheese stick at a wall hating the waste of time the damn package is. I realized what I just did. "Crap." I cursed under my breath, walking over to grab it. I bent over to pick it up, my wallet and keys falling out of my pocket also. The hell with this shit! I pick it up and angrily slam them both on the counter. I open the drawer underneath the counter and pull out a knife. I lost so much patience that I just cut the fucking cheese stick in two. I also cut the wrapper in half the long way so that I don't have to struggle with cheese anymore. Now I'm not mad anymore, but I'm hungry. I grab my keys and my wallet and shove them back in my jean's pocket i grab the cheese and began eating it. I walked over to my little white door and locked the bronze knob so that when I close it it'll lock behind me. I stepped out onto the porch, enjoying the bit of cold air that flowed around me.

I jumped off the stairway, not caring to check if anyone saw me jump from the second story balcony. I'm a soul reaper and my gigai was made by Urahara so I'm sure it'll also be fine. I looked around. The lit parking lot: no one around. The apartment entrance: empty. The windows: all closed. I sighed, using a technique that humans would die for. Technically, you do have to die for it. Or be born out of Reishi like some people (me included). The magical art of shunpo. Not really magical, and I'm not sure who made it up, but I do know the flash master Yoruichii personally. Nice person really.

Nice person, really. She helped me learn it when I was new to the academy, but then she randomly disappeared shortly before I became captain. I assumed she was dead until I myself was exiled, and then I found she was living in the world of the living with Urahara.

Short history lesson. Anyway, I used shunpo, disappearing from the ground by my apartment. I breathed out with a sigh as I made it to Urahara's shop. Not using flash step for ages feels good again. I knocked on the door, not wanting anything to do with Urahara's shenanigans. Getting impatient, I frowned, knocking harder. Still no answer. "OPEN UP!" I shouted, knocking harder on the door until my knuckles were bleeding. Why did I knock until my knuckles were bleeding? Because I'll be satisfied when I punch Urahara in the face for not answering in the first place. That bastard still didn't open up. I decided to go all out.

"TOO LATE TO STOP ME!" I shouted, kicking down the door with full force. I stood in the door way and as if by magic, the lights turned on and Urahara stood in the middle of the room with a dumb smile on his face.

"Welcome Ms. Haruka!" he stated. I'm not taking any crap from this idiot. I walked over and punched him in the face.

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted angrily, not in the mood for his stupidity. I slapped him again, then jumped back to let him up. "I'm totally the type of person that waits for doors to open." I replied sarcastically.

"Please calm down, you'll wake the neighbors." He said, dusting off his hat. I admit that one is probably true.

"Fine." I sighed, still mad at him.

"Your order came in, by the way." He said. I looked at him for a moment, and then shuffled through my pockets eventually getting to my wallet. I pulled out my money, and then handed it to him grabbing the box.

"Here ya go." I said checking to make sure all my stuff was in da box. I saw rabbit ears and frowned. "Chappy again?" I asked. He nodded.

"We were all out of Diana." He apologized.

I turned towards the door, only to turn my head back at him. "The Soul Society doesn't know does it?" I asked, watching him shake his head.

"No. But you might want to keep a low profile just in case. Be careful around Rukia Kuchiki and act like you know nothing." He warned. "I won't get dragged into your mess." I nodded, heading out the door. /_How supportive_/ I thought sarcastically, pushing the door open to be returned to the cool breeze. It was a nice night out, so why not enjoy it?

School. That is why I can't enjoy it.

* * *

**Please Read and review! **

**-XD**


End file.
